Yuuko's Revenge
by FlamingPurpleBunnies
Summary: Yuuko is mad about not getting a gift for white day so she devises a plan to get back at our favorite group of travlers! Contains fluff KuroxFay.


Hola mis amigos

Hola mis amigos!! (Hi my friends!!) Suddenly I'm in the mood to speak Spanish but no need to worry, I won't do it in my stories! XD Anywho I got this idea for the story when I saw the title, Princess Fay, by Gwendal's Wife, it just totally brought up the idea into my mind! Heeheehee, R&R and please no flames! Oh and please tell me if I spelt any of the names wrong. Enjoy!

--

"Muwahahahahaha!" Yuuko, the time space witch yelled out into the open air as she held up her newly made contraption. The purple pink potion was bubbling over the top of the butterfly shaped bottle that she had stored it in, the bottle had a protection spell placed on it, "Just in case." She would say whenever Mokona asked her.

She pulled her hand up to her face and grabbed Mokona, who was sitting next to her, by the neck. As she held him up at her eye level both of them made a snicker as the imagined what the outcome of their little prank would be. "This will be their payback! Since they haven't given me a white day gift yet, well except for Sakura, I will punish them!" Yuuko snickered.

"Wait!" Mokona interrupted her thoughts. "Only make one of them drink the potion! See what happens then and then if we want to, make the rest drink the potion!"

Yuuko clapped her hands, looking delighted. "That's a wonderful idea Mokona! We shall do just that!" Her sentence ending the conversation, Yuuko used Mokona to connect to the other Mokona, henceforth, connect her to Fay, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Sakura.

--

"Look!" Sakura shouted at the group as Mokona's eyes opened up wide. A projection of Yuuko appeared from the jewel on his forehead and the group of travelers crowded around the little screen.

"Whatta ya want?" Kurogane grunted. Fay wouldn't stop calling him stupid names today and it was driving him up the wall.

Yuuko put her hand up to her mouth and mimicked a hurt face, "Is it a sin that I have made a something and I want to give it to you?" she asked, betrayal laced into her voice.

"Kuro-Puu!" Fay frowned as he slapped Kurogane on the back. "That's no way to talk to Miss Yuuko! You hurt her feelings, apologize." Kurogane jumped back about five feet and crossed his arms across his chest.

"No way am I apologizing to that witch! It's all just an act anyways." He yelled out, his self control starting to seep away, right now all he want to do was take out his sword and slice up Yuuko and Fay.

Syaoran interrupted their conversation. "Yuuko, may I ask what it is you would like to give us?" he asked, talking as politely as he could to make up for Kurogane's rude behavior. Even if she was acting he still should have been more considerate to her.

Yuuko, after watching all of their behavior decided to give the potion to Fay. "I think that he deserves it the most out of all of you." She said as the connection between her and the group was lost.

Silence overtook the group as soon as she left as Fay, Kurogane, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona were all intently staring at the oddly shaped bottle. The silence was broken by Mokona who started chatting happily about how antique the bottle looked, and how beautiful the potion's color was.

"Well I guess I should drink it, since Yuuko gave it to me." Fay shrugged his shoulders and was about to chug the potion when Kurogane grabbed his hand.

"DON'T" he screamed. The group all looked at him with a, 'Dude, what's your problem' look on their faces. Kurogane lightly blushed and stammered, "That lady made it. You shouldn't drink it, who knows what's in it."

"Ahhh! Kuro-woof is worried about me!" Fay said as he hugged the flustered ninja.

"I am NOT worried over a stupid blonde magician that I just happen to know. I just don't want you to get sick and then make me have to waste my valuable time and take care of you." Fay pinched his cheek, making Kurogane's self control lower even more, and then chugged the potion down, leaving just a few drops left.

There was a bright flash of light and when Fay opened his eyes everyone was looking at him, their jaws glued to the floor.

"EEKK!" Sakura screamed as she fainted into Syaorans arms. Quickly he turned his attention from Fay to her and took her over to a place where she could lay down. Mokona just giggled and followed them, winking at Fay as he left. Fay just stood there dumbfounded.

_What about me could make Sakura faint, and why did Mokona just wink at me?_ He thought to himself as he turned around to face Kurogane. Kurogane, who was slightly blushing earlier because he was flustered, and because Fay hugged him, was beet red now.

"U-uummmmm…" Kurogane said as he scratched his forehead. He reached out and grabbed Fay's hand then quickly took off with him.

"Kuro-goo! Where are you taking me?" Fay asked, thoroughly frustrated now.

"Here look into the reflection of this water!" Kurogane shouted at the blonde man. He had led the two of them to a fountain in the middle of the city. Fay frowned and as he looked at his reflection and he nearly fainted like poor Sakura had. He had long flowing curls that went down to his mid-back and he… he… had boobs! Just like everyone else he could feel his jaw fall to the floor.

"EEEEHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed. "When did I become a girl!!" he grabbed Kurogane's shoulders and started pushing him in a forwards backwards motion.

"It must have been the potion! I told you not to drink it!" Kurogane screamed back. By now all of their yelling had caught the attention of a small group of people.

One young man stepped forward towards Fay. "Excuse me," he asked. Both Fay and Kurogane snapped their heads to look at the man. "Um… would you please stop yelling and showing public affection around my two children?" Kurogane blushed at the words 'public affection' and Fay looked down at the little girl who had just emerged behind the mans legs.

He (or should I say she…) bent down and picked up a strand of her hair with his finger. "I'm sorry if we scared you hime (1), we didn't mean to." The little girl blushed for a second then she reached up and pulled on one of Fay's newly acquired curls.

"Um… I think you're really pretty big hime." She said with a wide toothless grin. The man leaned down next to the two of them.

"You're really good with kids." He mused. "We should get together sometime."

Fay froze. _We should get together sometime_. What should he say to that? "Well, I think I ca-"

"No she can't!" Kurogane finally spoke up. "She's with me and I'm not letting her go out and hang out with other men." Fay blushed and looked up at the ninja. Sure, he knew that Kurogane had feelings for him, and he did too, but nothing was ever said so there never really was an official relationship. That's why Fay was going to say yes to the man's proposal. Kurogane had basically just said, "We're dating so hands off her buddy." His blush deepened as he thought about this.

Kurogane stomped over to Fay and grabbed his hand, pulling him up off the ground. He angrily stormed off. Fay risked a goodbye wave at the little girl and then turned his attention to the frustrated man before him.

"Wow, Kuro-puu, I didn't know that you thought of me like that." He teased, even though he really wished that Kurogane had been talking from the bottom of his heart.

"B-besides the kid, I don't like it when other men talk to you." Kurogane stopped walking and Fay bumped into his back. "The fact that you're a girl now, and gorgeous at that, means that more guys will probably be attracted towards you and I don't want that. I want you to be mine and only mine."

Fay wrapped his arms up around Kurogane's chest and gave him a big hug. "I would like that too." Kurogane turned around and as the new couple was about to kiss Fay pulled the potion out of his back pocket and poured the leftover contents into Kurogane's mouth. With a bright flash of light, the female version of Kurogane was now standing next to the female version of Fay.

_That's it._ Kurogane thought._ He's pulled the last string._ Kurogane's self control was now officially at zero. He pulled out his sword and started swinging it in this that directions.

"You freak!" he screamed into the night as he chased Fay under the moonlit city.

--

"Hehehehehe." Yuuko smiled wickedly back at her home. "Little do they know that the only way to return to normal is to kiss!"

--

Muwala! I'm finally finished. I know it's kinda a short oneshot but I hope that it was good anyways. It's up to you to decide if Kurogane and Fay actually kiss or if Kurogane gets too embarrassed and doesn't want to. Of course he could have killed Fay with his sword before it even got to the point of kissing!

Gwendal's Wife, even though I don't know you I dedicate this story to you because with out you, and the stories you write, I wouldn't have come up with the idea of this story! YaY!! Even though you'll probably never read this I still want to dedicate it to you!

Review please! You probably know that I don't want flames but if you really hated it that much then you can go ahead and flame me if you want, at least I'll be able to figure out where I went wrong then and try to improve my writing since there's lots of room for improvement. Constructive criticism is welcome and so are good hearted reviews! I hope you liked the story!


End file.
